


[Podfic] Modern Love

by Interrosand



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lestradesexwife, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrosand/pseuds/Interrosand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] Just John writing to Savage Love for help with his Sherlock problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Modern Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Modern Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833485) by [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife). 



Lenght: 1 minute 56 seconds  
Size: 1.8MB

 

You can listen to it [streaming from a tumblr post of mine.](http://interrosand.tumblr.com/private/60705475643/tumblr_msu123tZ0m1rlhh4o)

 

Should you wish to keep a copy of it, you can use this [MP3 download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4gnx5no8fzllfce/Podfic%20-%20Modern%20Love%20by%20Lexxx%20833485%20read%20by%20Interrosand.mp3), from Dropbox.

 

 

 

Thank you for listening!  
If you liked this fic, please don't hesitate to go comment on the author's [written version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/833485).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Lexxx, for letting me read this one aloud!


End file.
